Heart Box
Heart Box is a recommended character (recommended by Margarita Karabekov) who had a chance to join, but failed twice: the first time in Winning, over Liyfe? with 15 votes and the second time in Find the Needle in the Square Mile Island with 43 votes (tied with Scythe). However, she joined the game in Discriminating Against People Who Aren’t Part of Your Clique, with 40 votes. Coverage Heart Box appeared the first time in episode 2 with Nineteen waiting for the results. In episode 5, Heart Box failed to join in (she had a chance to in episode 4) with only 15 votes, and before being teleported to the LOL she complained that one of the 4 winners didn't even deserve to join (which was Trump). In episode 9, Heart Box was sent to the TLC due to budget cuts and got a second chance to join. She later appeared in the stinger sitting next to lollipop, yet failed to join again in episode 10 with 43 votes, tied with scythe. In episode 13, Heart Box is seen playing Super Smash Bros. with Boomerang on Computer. After hearing Remote she knew there's an escape route and told everyone to run into Portal. In episode 14, Heart Box and all the other RCs are escaped from the LOL. After knowing that the contestants are after them, she and Boomerang went far (somehow). After Boomerang complained that the challenge would be over soon, Heart Box mentioned that there might be a prize for surviving longer, leading Boomerang to fling himself and Heart Box getting captured by Bracelety. In episode 15 Heart Box (along with Boomerang, Robot Tree, Nineteen, Thought Cloud, Go Sign, MePhone Charger, and Ball Pit) joined with 40 votes, and got an immunity token for joining. Yet she didn't do a lot in a challenge, but she won the challenge with the girls. In episode 16, Heart Box got mutilated by Nineteen and died. Then in the stinger, she got recovered, but without her glasses. She told Boomerang that her glasses fell when she got mutilated and that it's pretty hard to find them in the middle of an open area, yet she also has a bad sight. But she got her glasses back thanks to Portal who put the glasses back on her. In episode 17, Heart Box was seen as a dead body from which Pink Substance (also known as Magic) which got inhaled by Four and it powered him up. for the challenge she placed into Team Recommended along with other 7 that debuted 2 episodes ago, after Remote told The Idiots and Team Recommended that the multi-terrain vehicles wil be there soon, Heart Box told her team to be patient, but that only made Thought Cloud pull out an anvil and kill her, when she was recovered she wasn't pink anymore but she was recovered cyan which made Boomerang confused. Heart Box was driving her team's vehicle as she died oftenly, when Bomb was facing towards them, Thought Cloud used Heart Box to block him, and later she was recovered orange. In the Evil Forest, Heart Box noticed the 2763 kg anvil, when it's rope was cut by the fork she was killed again but saved Boomerang, Ball Pit and Nineteen's lives, and Ninteen recovered her again and this time she was green. While driving Heart Box said that it's getting annoying so she asked Boomerang to drive while she does something. In episode 18, Heart Box used Ball Pit's balls as bombs as she got gunpowder from Bomb that was mutilated by Nineteen and put in fumes so that Robot Tree could ignite them. She answered it to them and Boomerang who was supposed to drive. The bombs are thrown on Attack of the Clones and she died twice, so she throws a bomb that Boomerang holds and it worked succesfully from which Attack of the Clones' car exploded., and then got past the Deadbeets. Later, her team stopped because they need to pass if they answer correctly on Tyler's riddle, and Nineteen with Boomerang answered for Team Recommended correctly as they answered Walmart, but Thought Cloud was wrong by answering Amazon. When they reached the Goiky Canal, Heart Box put the shield for her team so that they can safely cross the Goiky Canal. As they got to Yoyleland, Crowny joined Team Recommended since she got the most candies in the trick or treat challenge. Heart Box's team, The Pullunders and The Epic Lights were the first to reach the summit but she had to drive a little slower due to Crowny. In the stinger, Heart Box died again from the fork and the monster, then turned pink again, meaning she died 8 times as said by Nineteen and never thanked him. In episode 19, Heart Box flings Boomerang offscreen to the finish line, knocking off Crowny and team Vengeance. She later appears catching him, and asking him to carry her, in which Boomerang accepts. After the challenge, Heart Box receives 1000 points along with everyone, and 30 more due to her placement (in this case 43rd). The tokens have been replaced with points, and Heart Box received 30 points in exchange of the Immunity Token, placing her 27th. She get 98 points as the total of all the votes she got to join in the show, thus rising her up to 4th place. In episode 20, Heart Box is shown with Boomerang planning to murder the alliance while Lightning is gone, thus she throws him to pop Bubble and ignite match. She later dies from the explosion of the balls that Ball Pit saved from episode 18. After the challenge was over, she has placed 29th place, thus getting 420 points and dropping down to 17th place, she, along with the rest of the contestants lose 1000 points due to Lego Brick and Waffle joining in and starting with 500 points. In episode 21, Heart Box, revived purple, chose the balance beam out of the 3 challenges. She hears the conversation between Bell and Boomerang, and laters comes up with an idea from which Boomerang guesses what it's about. Heart Box throws Boomerang to knock out all of the non-flying contestants (except for Ruby who "dodged" it). Once there was no flying allowed, Boomerang was the one who came up with the idea, in which she throws him again, but she does so to save herself, but it wasn't for long as she later fell off and knocked off Portal who fell into the water before her, thus ending the challenge with Heart Box being the winner; and because she fell into the water last, she got the most points at 230 points, raising her up to 3rd place. After the crappy cliff, she stayed 3rd since no one got over 800 points. And after the podium dodgeball, she dropped to 4th since Remote passed her by points. Personality Heart Box is a kind and smart contestant, she is also a little grumpy and pushy as commented by Margarita Karabekov. She is also a little goofy as of episode 16 when her glasses fell off when mutilated and then respawned without them. Appearance Heart Box is a light pink heart-shaped box with blue glasses. She has 2 arms, 2 legs, and contains Magic, a pink substance that can power up anyone who inhales it (as said by Four in episode 17). Trivia * Running Gag: Everytime Heart Box dies, her glasses fall off. * So far, Heart Box is the only contestant with glasses. * Heart Box (along with Nineteen and Computer) is one of the first recommended characters to appear in Object All-Stars (in episode 2) and got a chance to join along Nineteen and Computer. * As stated by Margarita Karabekov (her recommender) Heart Box can change colors after dying, like Skittle from Object Terror, unlike that Skittle who can change into only 5 colors. Heart Box can change into a total of 8 different colors: pink, red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue and purple. * Heart Box has great throwing skills, as shown in episodes 18 and 19 when she throws Boomerang. * It is still unknown whether Heart Box can open herself to carry things. * Rita (Margarita Karabekov) has a DeviantArt account in where they're a lot of arts with Heart Box. * In the intro of episode 21, Heart Box does the same pose as she does in her recommender's youtube profile. Gallery Heart Box.png Heart Box (Original).png Assets Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Recommended Characters